


Vaguely Maternal

by Serendipity00



Series: I love you, I miss you! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems between Keith and Krolia





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A poem from Krolia to Keith before they meet in season 5. This is actually pretty similar to my other poem A Mother's Plea.

My angel  
My dear child  
I know it's painful  
For your trust I have defiled

Forgive me  
For I have wronged you  
I was an absentee  
And from happy life I withdrew

Every day  
I would wonder  
While I'm so far away  
If my leaving was a blunder

For I did what I did to give you some protection  
And to ensure that, is something I don't regret  
But I have left you in dejection  
And me you could easily forget

That is, if you even know of me  
I left when you were so young  
And you'd have grown some that's a guarantee  
In a world where words from me have gone unsung

I never wanted to leave, you I didn't want to ignore  
But coming like an ominous roar of thunder  
Following me, was this godforsaken war  
And it has caused our family to be torn asunder

Oh how I long to see your face  
And see what kind of young man you've become  
Whether it be on earth or out here in space  
To hopefully reconnect and converse some


	2. Reuniremos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem to Krolia from Keith after she leaves in season 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know reuniremos is Spanish for we'll reunite/meet again.

You’re not at all what I expected  
I thought maybe you didn’t want me or something  
That it was I, you had rejected  
The very notion of it stings

Sometimes, I would get so mad  
Thinking that from us, you decided to run  
I’d wonder how you could abandon Dad  
How you could abandon your son

But I got to meet you  
And we were able to talk it out  
On that space whale where we spent years, two,  
I finally got to see what you were all about

I can't express how happy I am  
Learning the fact that you didn’t hate me  
That your feelings are not a sham  
You didn’t desert us, I see

You actually love me  
And we might have stayed together  
Had things panned out differently  
Good thing your knife became our tether

All that matters now is that the present  
However, you had to go  
Sometimes I do lament  
I understand your reasoning though

Looking for any sign of the remaining Blades  
The universe needs them  
To help, as they have for decades  
Because right now it’s just mayhem

Every moment you’re not here has me in suspense  
I need to know how you’re doing, I really do  
Because I worry and can now say with confidence  
Krolia, Mom, I love you


End file.
